Strange Bedfellows
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: Sort of a one shot Camteen fic. If I get a lot of reviews I'll probably continue it, but I don't really have any idea where it's going. House and Cuddy are in a bad car wreck and Cameron is there to pick up the pieces but she needs Thirteen's help!


Strange Bedfellows

Part I: Tension

Author's Note: This was written for my fiancé at the spur of the moment with out much thought as to where the story was/is going or what's supposed to happen. If I get any reviews on this I may continue but keep in mind that this was supposed to be a one shot story. That being said, don't expect me to update this right away. I'll keep it in the back of my mind and see how things go. PEACE OUT!

It had all happened so fast, a flash of light, a blaring horn and then BAM, House was sitting outside of Cuddy's room in the ICU. They had gone out after work and House had lied about his state of sobriety in order to be able to get them both home without a cab. The thing was, he wasn't completely smashed but he wasn't sober either. It was winter, a few nights before Christmas, and the police had concluded that the accident wasn't even his fault, but he felt that it was because of the position he was in. They didn't even breathalize him, they just jumped to the conclusion that there was a patch of ice on the road and he had hit it.

Cameron was one of the first faces he saw when they both entered the ER. No one would let House in the trauma room, especially not Cameron after she had heard that House was the one driving. She had assumed that he was intoxicated, either by vicodin or alcohol, or maybe even both. Now Cuddy had paid the price for something he had completely walked away from. The worst injury to be seen on House was a bad gash on his forehead and by the time Cameron had finished up with Cuddy and they had moved her, that had been completely taken care of with stitches.

She came out of the ICU to see House sitting there. She was wondering why he didn't decide to barge his way inside and start bossing people around. She assumed he was feeling bad but there was no way she could gauge how much. She was going to walk right past him and go to the lounge for a cup of coffee, and to take a few deep breaths, when he grabbed her arm roughly. "How is she?" He asked, still looking at the floor and not at her.

"Not good." Cameron snapped back at him and then wrenched her arm away. She looked at him for another moment but he wouldn't make eye contact. She narrowed her gaze at him for a moment and then stormed off towards the lounge. When she entered it, it was completely empty which was one of the perks of working the late shift. Now she could get her coffee and sit down without being bothered. As she approached the pot of coffee, her hands got shakier and shakier. When she finally put her hand up to get a cup, she burst into tears. She backed away from the counter and brought her hands up to her face and started to sob into them.

Cuddy's injuries were severe…the least of which was a broken leg. No, not even a broken leg, a shattered leg which would need additional surgeries if she ever came out of the state she was in. She had a massive contusion in the back of her head, so her brain was swelling. If, not when, she woke up, she would be in unimaginable pain, worse than anything House could claim with his leg. Cameron had seen people in this shape before, but she had never been as connected to one of those victims as she was to Cuddy. She didn't want her to die, but she knew that it was a very real possibility.

Just as she was trying to catch her breath in order to calm down, the door opened up and in stepped House. She turned her head and wiped her face angrily, she didn't want him to see her crying even though it would give her so much pleasure for him to see how upset she was over this whole situation. As a doctor she wasn't supposed to get to attached but how could she not be when one of her best friends was laying in a coma? "What do you want?" She growled at him.

"Look, Cameron, I'm sorry." House said slowly, letting the door use it's own momentum to close behind him. Cameron shook her head and started to get indignant. Sorry? He was SORRY? If that wasn't the understatement of the century she didn't know what was. And why was he even out with Cuddy that late at night? Had Cuddy come to rescue his stranded ass and he somehow convinced her he was able to drive? She didn't want to know, she wanted House to go away.

"You're sorry? Just sorry?" Cameron replied coming towards him, her hands clenching into tight fists, "She could die because you fucked up, House. Congratulations, now you have ruined multiple lives instead of just your own."

"Allison…" He reached up put his hand on her shoulder. How dare he? How dare he try to comfort her at that point, it just wasn't right. She pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. He looked at her, a bit surprised, but then she stormed off leaving him in her wake. She was off over an hour ago but she had stayed to make sure that Cuddy was stable. Now she was going to go home and drink a whole bottle of wine. Maybe Cuddy would be okay, but she had lost others in her life, maybe just wasn't good enough.

* * *

As soon as she got into the condo she shared with Chase, she broke down into tears. Chase was out of town for the week, a bachelor party for a friend that he had known in med school, something like that. If this thing with Cuddy hadn't happened she would have been worried that he was doing something he shouldn't be, but now Cuddy was on the forefront of her mind. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She supposed she could call Chase, but then he would want to come home. By the time this situation resolved itself it wouldn't matter if he was there or not, and she didn't want to ruin his good time. Instead she called Thirteen. She didn't know why she decided that Thirteen was the best person to call, but she was the only other girl at the hospital that she really got along with enough to be calling in the middle of the night.

The phone rang three times, and just when Cameron was about to give up there was a click, "Hello?" Thirteen's voice came across the line. Cameron breathed a sigh of relief, she was so glad that the girl had picked up instead of ignoring it. Cameron wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she didn't know how to get all of her nervous energy out.

"Thirteen," She said slowly wondering if that was how she should address her. Whenever they were at work that's how she referred to the girl, so why not now? "There was an accident." She was barely able to squeak that part out. She could hear Thirteen take in a deep breath and then there was movement on the other end of the phone, probably her sitting up.

"Oh my God…was it Chase?" She responded quickly.

"No, no, it was Cuddy." Cameron said, "She was in a car with House and he may or may not have been drunk I'm not sure, but they hit another car and she's in a coma. He…he walked away from it with a bad gash to the head, but she…she…"

"Shh, it's okay. I'll be right over, alright?" Thirteen said, and up until that moment Cameron thought she would be alone for the night but now more than anything she wanted Thirteen to come over. She did feel bad about calling her in the middle of the night like this, but it wasn't drunk dialing, there was actually a problem…one that involved Thirteen too.

"I'll be waiting." Cameron said and then hung up the phone. Thirteen had been over a few times before when Chase was there for dinner and drinks, but it never went any deeper than that. Chase was a good buffer to have between the two of them. Cameron didn't exactly know how much in common she had with Thirteen or even how well they would do one on one, but she was certainly glad to have the company and she wasn't going to turn it down.

She hung the phone up and went to the fridge where she had an unopened bottle of merlot chilling. She took it out and went to the cabinet and got down two wine glasses. She was well aware that it was about four in the morning, but she didn't care at that point. After steadying some very shaky hands, she used the corkscrew to get the bottle open and poured herself a glass. She drank down what was in the glass quickly and poured herself another one. The urge to down that glass came over her too, but she just took a small sip. She didn't want to get completely sloshed before Thirteen even got there.

She grabbed the second empty glass and the bottle of wine and then headed out into the living room to wait for Thirteen. She set everything down on the coffee table and took a seat. Her head was swimming and the wine wasn't helping. She didn't know what to do or what to think. She wasn't much of a prayer and didn't even know if she really believed in a God at that point…so she didn't pray. She wished though, thinking that wishing was probably going to do her a lot more help than praying. She sat there staring intently at her wine glass until she was startled out of it when there was a knock at the door. Quickly, she got up and walked over to it and opened it up. Thirteen was standing there in a winter coat and fleece pajama bottoms, it looked like she hadn't even changed from getting out of bed.

Immediately, Thirteen pulled her into a hug. This caused Cameron to break into sobs all over again. "Shh, it's gonna be okay, I promise." Thirteen whispered into her ear. After another moment, Cameron pulled back and looked Thirteen in the eyes. They stayed there for a while, the gaze being almost intimate and romantic, until Cameron finally forced herself to look away. She turned and walked over to the couch and picked up her glass of wine, taking a big gulp before setting it back down again.

"I just don't know what to do. House wouldn't leave me alone and I just had to get out of there before I really went off on him." Cameron said and then motioned to the bottle of wine and empty glass, silently asking Thirteen if she wanted any. The younger girl nodded and then came over to the couch as she took off her jacket and tossed it into an empty chair.

"How bad is it?" She asked, sitting down. She was wearing a sweatshirt over her pajama top so she could stay warm, but she had been in such a rush to get out of her place and to Cameron's that she didn't really care how she looked or what she was wearing.

"It's bad. Brain swelling, broken bones, she could very easily die." Cameron said. Thirteen nodded and reached out for the bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and then took two big gulps, setting the glass back down on the coffee table. "I don't know what I'm going to do. She was just laying there, helpless." Thirteen pulled her into another hug. They stayed like that for a minute or two and Thirteen started to play with Cameron's hair. Cameron pulled back to look at her and they stayed locked in a gaze for a moment or two.

Ever so slowly, Thirteen leaned in and placed her lips against Cameron's. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, or even what kind of reaction she expected, but Cameron started to kiss back. Maybe it was because Chase wasn't there, maybe it was because Cameron had always found her attractive, maybe it was a lot of things, but this was happening. Thirteen slowly lowered Cameron back onto the couch, topping her gently. The kiss deepened and Cameron actually let our a small moan. Thirteen ran her hands over Cameron's chest, stopping to caress her breasts through the fabric of her scrubs.

Cameron arched her back, desperate for more touching, desperate for anything to take her mind off of Cuddy at that point. Thirteen removed her hands and slid them up under the older woman's shirt. They were finally making skin to skin contact. Thirteen slipped her hands up under Cameron's bra and started to gently probe around, pinching the nipples just slightly. This caused the other woman to let out and even louder groan. She quickly sat up and pulled her shirt off over her head, tossing it aside. Chase be damned, this was happening. She moved in again and kissed Thirteen on the lips as she quickly got her bra off.

Thirteen pulled away from the kiss and started to move her mouth down. She placed feather light kisses on the blond doctor's neck, then shoulder, then on top of her breast making her way down to the nipple. Cameron found her hands going to Thirteen's hair, applying pressure to make more contact with the mouth. She sucked one, then the other, as her hands went to the tie in Cameron's pants. She loosened it and then started to slide the bottoms down along with her panties. Once they were off and Cameron was completely undressed. Thirteen had to take a moment to marvel at the woman's body.

It was so completely fit and toned, not an inch of skin out of place or flabby. She started to kiss down her stomach towards her waiting sex. Cameron groaned out loudly as the tongue started to probe at her wet folds. Thirteen was good at this, damn good, and Cameron now realized that House had not been joking all of the times that he had said the girl went both ways. Not that it mattered to her though, everyone had the right to choose their own sexual partner. In and out, up and down, the tongue moved expertly from one area to the next. Chase was adequate at this, Thirteen was an expert.

She felt her back arch and she snaked her hands into Thirteen's hair, pressing her in even further than she was before. Thirteen kept up the tongue motions, slipping in and out of her wet hole. Cameron was in absolute heaven and she felt the orgasm coming on quickly. She tried to voice out the impending pleasure but all that came out was a series of incomprehensible sounds. Thirteen seemed to know what this meant and sped up her movements. She took Cameron's clit into her mouth and sucked back on it gently. This sent Cameron over the edge and she bucked and shook as she rode out the waves of pleasure. The mouth stayed on her until she was completely finished, and after that there were a few tentative licks and Thirteen lifted her head to look up.

"Remy…that was…" Cameron couldn't even finish the thought. What could she say? Wonderful? Magnificent? Immaculate? "I just don't have it in me to describe how great that was." Thirteen just smiled at her and sat up. She pulled the naked woman into her arms and held her for a moment.

"I just hope it made you feel better." She whispered into Cameron's ear and then kissed the earlobe softly.

"Your turn." Cameron replied and then started to lay her companion back onto the couch. She pulled away from the hug to see a very surprised Thirteen start to blush.

"Allison, you don't have to…I mean I don't expect you to even know--"

"Shh." Cameron interrupted her by pressing her finger to Thirteen's lips. What Cameron had never told anyone is that in college she had quite a few experiences with girls. Not all of them had been drunken nights either. She appreciated the female form just as much as anyone, but decided that only a man could really offer her what she truly wanted. She decided this, of course, way before Thirteen had come into her life.

She pulled the sweatshirt off and then started to unbutton the fleece pajama top that Thirteen was wearing. As expected, there was no bra on under there. Once she had pushed the fabric aside, she took the left nipple into her mouth and started to suck on it gently. She swirled her tongue around the nub and then bit down very gently. Thirteen seemed to respond to that the most so she bit down again, a little bit harder.

Thirteen was usually way more vocal with her female partners, when she had them, but it was almost as if Cameron was now reading her mind. She let the woman go to town, licking and sucking, touching and stroking. The feelings were amazing and everything was getting done right. She had never been with a woman who was so attentive to everything, who knew every spot to touch or lick. Slowly the pajama bottoms came off and before she even knew it, Cameron had nuzzled her face into her pussy. Thirteen arched her back as she felt the tongue probe her gently. Just as she was going to tell her partner to be a little more rough, that's exactly what happened.

Moments later, two fingers were inserted into Thirteen's waiting hole. She gasped loudly, crying out Cameron's name. The fingers moved expertly, in and out, as the tongue flicked against her clit. "OH GOD!" Thirteen cried, even though she didn't really believe in much of a God but at that point it didn't matter. She opened her eyes and looked down at the woman between her legs. If there was a more erotic sight, she didn't know what it was. As the fingers continued to probe and the tongue continued to work, Thirteen felt herself closer and closer to orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum…God don't stop! Don't stop!" She cried breathlessly. Cameron sped up her finger movements and then placed her mouth over Thirteen's clit and started to suck back rather hard. This didn't faze Thirteen at all and as she came, she screamed loud enough to wake the neighbors. Cameron waited until she was finished to remove her fingers. When she did, she brought them to her mouth and sucked on them gently. They looked into each other's eyes and then came together in another passionate kiss, both of them still gasping for air. For the moment all of the worry was quelled, and they held each other in a passionate embrace. The name "Cuddy" wouldn't even pop into Cameron's head until she woke up the next morning.


End file.
